1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a device, system and method for optically characterizing a surface. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dual illumination angle goniometric spectrophotometer for: (i) providing up to five distinct measurement angles along with an illumination reference channel; (ii) providing a plurality of illumination sources that provide a focused beam of illumination at specific desired angles of incidence to a target sample; (iii) providing a shutter mechanism incorporating a calibration transfer standard; (iv) providing an internal optical system that is operatively associated with a gimbaled structure suitable to allow vertical and angular conformity to a sample under target; and (v) providing a handheld and operated enclosure incorporating a user interface with a visual display unit complete with navigation means and an activation or trigger switch, an internal barcode scanner, a communication interface, a temperature sensor operatively associated with the optical system, and a number of surface detecting contact elements operatively associated with the optical system.
2. Background Art
A surface is goniochromatic if optical measuring quantities associated therewith depend both on the illumination angle and the observation angle of the reflected light when performing a reflection measurement. Such goniochromatic surfaces, which include metallic, pearlescent, lustrous, and/or other special effect surfaces, are used in many different fields in industry, including, for example, the automobile industry in which finishes including a general background of high-gloss paint with reflecting flakes associated therewith so as to effectuate an aesthetic optical effect are commonly utilized. The appearance of these special effect finishes changes dramatically with a change of viewpoint because of the highly directional reflective characteristics of the embedded flakes in so much that such finishes provide a glittering or sparkling optical effect as the eye catches the reflections of different flakes. Goniochromatic surfaces are characterized at the time of manufacture and/or repair in order to provide documentation and to allow for objective comparisons, accurate matching and reliable standardization.
Goniometric measuring devices suitable for characterizing color surfaces are known in the prior art. Consider, for example, the devices and/or methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,718; 4,917,495; 5,387,977 and 5,815,279. Such devices typically illuminate a sample color surface at a fixed angle, via a single light source, and the optical properties (e.g., reflective properties) of such surface are measured from different angles. At least one drawback associated with these conventional devices is found in the less than precise goniometric surface characterization provided by using only a single illumination source and a limited number of measurement angles.
Accordingly, despite that which is known from the prior art, a need remains for a goniometric measuring device having certain desirable features and functionalities. In particular, a need remains for a portable goniometric spectrophotometer suitable for providing at least a dual illumination source for more effectively separating out reflected patterns and multiple measurement angles for detecting such reflected patterns, a shutter mechanism incorporating a calibration transfer standard, an internal optical system that is advantageously associated with an adjusting gimbal-like structure, and a handheld and operated enclosure incorporating a number of advantageous features and capabilities.
These and other advantageous features, functionalities and/or capabilities are provided according to the illustrative aspects associated with the exemplary device, systems/components and/or methods for optically characterizing a surface disclosed herein.